ZukoXKatara End of Them
by RayenOfDeadStarsAndPlanets
Summary: this is about how katara and zuko fell in love but then he died and she takes revenge. but why is she so hell bent on this revenge? who knows. well i do but anyway.  the pairings   Taang  Sukka  and hints or like memories of Zutara. ON HATUIS!
1. Chapter 1

_**EXPLAINTION:ok this is based 8 years after sozins comet. Orzons apparently had a backup plan.**_

_**Orzons serer army had been building up, capturing earth benders and placing a spell type thingy on them, forcing them to fight. Katara was the ambassador between the water tribes and the Fire Lord while Aang and Tohp went under the request of Zuko spreading peace, helping rebuild, and regaining the trust of the people to Zuko. Sokka and Suki had been living on Kyoshi Island training. During the 8 year hiatus the pairs had grown closer. Everything was going well...then a fire bender attempted to take Zuko's life. With that and the increasing reports of rebellions, Fire Lord Zuko called the Gaang back together to fight yet another war.**_

_**This poem/story is set in the final battle of the 2nd Great War. It starts with Katara trying to save Zukos life after he was caught off guard by a fire blade in the stomach.**_

Ice cold fingers pressing against

a slowly dieing fire warm skin.

Searching for a pulse.

Searching for a sign of

life.

She cries into his lifeless body.

"No! No! Please don't leave me! I just found you. I will give up every thing to

keep you with me please!"She starts to scream wordlessly.

His voice, failing and weak but still his voice stops her screams.

He says "Relax baby it's OK I'll be fine. Im worried about you."

With those words fire shoots over their heads. "Leave baby. I'll live

but if you get hurt... Now go!" he says pushing her away from the gaping hole in his chest.

"But I can't leave you. I promised your uncle I would take care of you." she cries trying to heal him. "Katara" he says as grabs her hands. "I love you. Please I will never forgive myself

if I live but at the price of you being hurt. Remember I love you and always will. Now Aang! Take her

away please."

"No I won't lose you" she screams attempting to fight off the hands of her friends trying

to get back to her lover."Zuko please let me stay so I can heal you! I have lost everything important to me save my brother and Aang. Then I found you! I was complete! Please don't leave me broken!" she sobs.

Suddenly a look of pain crossed Fire Lord Zuko's face as he says "Sokka get her away now! I can't let her see this." Her brother nods somberly. She yells "Wait! Aang! Marry us now!"

The avatar kneels by his best friends side in a last chance to see his face. "The great fire lord Zuko,

Respected and loved by all his people. Southern water tribe princess Katara, healer of all people. By the power vested in me by the Avatars before me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Zuko smiles a pained smile. "Thank you brother now Katara leave!" she screams as her brother drags her away. "Zuko! No!"

The Fire Lord looks at the avatar. Once enemies now friends and says

" im not getting out of this one am i." it is not a question. The avatar shakes his head back

and forth slowly. With the Fire Lords last breath he says" Tell Katara, my wife, I love her".

With that the great Fire King Zuko, was dead.

"Rest in peace my brother."Aang says with head bowed.

A sudden silence descends on the battlefield. Then a heart breaking scream shatters the spell. "Zukooooo! Nooooooooooo!" Kataras words turn to a wordless scream

before silence falls once more.

"**I. Will. Kill. Them."**

Even though she whispered, all heard her promise of death. Her voice steadily grew till she was shouting. "I will rip them to pieces! I want their blood!" Every soul on the field was struck with fear.

Many enemies laid down their arms at the look in the face of the blood hungry new

Empress of the Fire Nation.

But many were not afraid of the water bending Fire Queen. With revenge and her dead

Husbands face in her mind, she let out a warriors cry. Her friends had never seen this

side of her. The only one had seen some thing that even resembled this was her brother when their mother died.

Hearing their new lady's war cry, the soldiers resumed fighting. Her brother, along with the

Avatar and both loves protected not her, but her husband's body.

The enraged water bending Fire Empress armed her self with her husband's fire sword

and her own water sword. She walked alone to the open field and waited in the

middle for some poor soul to come and try to take her life. Some one to take her anger out on.

She was not disappointed. Within minutes she was surrounded. She laughed evilly. Neither side

could see her for a few minutes. Once the blood and dust settled the Queen stood unscathed yet covered in blood, her water sword blood within and her fire sword ablaze with blue and gold flames.

She screamed over the roar of clashing metal and

Benders fighting benders. "Who else wishes to try and kill me?

Who wants to try and take my husband from me?"

Thousands more raced forward to kill her. The Lady of Water and

Fire laughed evilly as she was engulfed in a sea of red and green fighters.

"What about those forced in to this war?" the avatars blind love asks.

"I can feel the vibrations of her rage." "She still has the same compassion as

before just with a little rage clouding her vision. They will not die." her brother

says, watching the destruction his sister wrought.

Minutes after this was said, all movement on the field

ceased. Sokka stood, kissed the warrior girl Suki and says

"Wish me luck love." he walks out to the site of the destruction

to see his sister laying unconscious. Panicking he races to her side.

With her in his arms he takes her to the medic's tent.

_**well thts the end for now. and if your wondering how that first few scenes happened during a battle, Zuko's personal guards made a large circle around them( Zuko ,Katara ,Aang, Tohp, Sokka ,and Suki). also if the fact Sokka walked out in the middle of a battle field, all the opponents had been either killed or knocked out by Katara**_


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing she remembered when she awoke was

a sea of willing to die people dressed in red and

unwilling and frightened people in green. That

and her lovers...no husbands face. With

that she remembered what had happened

and began to cry.

Within seconds her brother was by her side and she was sobbing

into his arms." Hush now Katara. Its OK it will be fine.

Were all here expect of course..."He trailed off as she sobbed harder.

"We will take it from here." Suki and Tohp said to Sokka. "Thank you."

The water tribe warrior said fleeing. Suki advances and holds tight to Katara

while Tohp just stares at her with one foot poised to enter with a shocked look

on her face.

"Katara...y-y-your...your-" the blind earth bender stutters

out before being cut off by Katara. "Yes I-i-i know." She sobs before continuing. "I

-i-i was g-g-going to tell Zuko!" she stiffens then breaks down even more.

"Zuko! Why did you leave me? I loved you! You were my everything

and now I have nothing!" She wails while the other two girls try to calm

her down and comfort her.

Hours later

Katara, the Fire Lady, finally drifted to sleep dreaming of her true love,

Fire Lord Zuko.


	3. ATTENTION! IM SORRY!

_**ATTENTION! I WILL NOT BE UPLOADING ANY MORE CHAPTERS TO THIS STORY TILL I TYPE THEM UP FIRST! I AM SORRY FOR THIS. BUT I WILL BE POSTING THE STARTS OF OTHER STORIES AND ONESHOTS BUT THIS STORY IS BECOMING A HASSLE! DON'T WORRY I WILL ADD MORE JUST NOT NOW. I AM SORRY FOR THIS. **_

**My stories are rebelling and its hard to write/add on to this story while me muse is being borrowed. The muse I am using hates me and will only give me inspiration to start new stories like ****The Dark Bender ****and worse is making me do it in both English ****AND ****German as well as I have a SpeedyXAqualad/ Spaqua story I had written a while ago and am now being forced to type and posted it.**

**This will be the last post on this story for a while so that I can finish writing more on the paper version.**

**Please forgive me,**

**Yours truly, **

**tmmdeathwishraven.**


End file.
